Fem Gabe Changing Channels
by caroline-reid
Summary: Fem!Gabe Gabrielle is an Archangel and using the vessel of a teenage girl. She gets outsmarted by the Winchester boys, put into a fire of holy oil. Spoilers for 5x08 "Changing Channels"


Title: Changing Channels Fem!Gabe style  
Words: 1,258.  
Summary: The scene with the holy fire at the end only with a fem!Gabe. (Gabrielle)  
Not much has been changed except very minor words, translating into what I thought they meant.  
You know who doesn't own Supernatural or anything from Supernatural? This gal!

Dean and Sam circled the blonde teenage vessel. "Okay, Gabrielle. How does an Archangel become a trickster?" Dean crossed his arms, his brows furrowing. The Angel sat down, putting her bare feet on the dirty warehouse floor, resting her chin on her knee.

"My own, private, witness protection. I skipped outta Heaven, got a vessel I wouldn't normally choose, carved my own little corner of the world. That is, until you two screwed it all up." Gabrielle picked up a piece of the blonde hair laying on her shoulder, curling it around her finger.

"And what'd Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean was slightly mocking her, that much was obvious. Gabrielle laughed pitifully,

"Hah. Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." She shook her head, smiling sadly to herself and the two men.

"They what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam stepped up to bat. He was more concerned than Dean, less angry.

"Well do blame her? I mean, her brothers are heavy-weight douche-nozzles." Dean smirked to himself.

"Shut your cake hole! You don't know _anything _about my family." Gabrielle stood quickly, throwing her arms down at her sides, furious, "I _loved _my father and my brothers. Loved them! But watching them turn on each other?" Gabrielle's voice turned soft and wondering, "Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left... and now it's happening all over again." The silent question of _'What would you've done?' _was left unspoken.

"Then help us stop it!" Sam threw his arms up. To him, the girl hated the situation though refused to contribute in the help to put it to an end.

"It can't be stopped!" Gabrielle yelled. _These idiots just aren't understanding. _"This is destiny at it's finest, boys. It has to happen."

"You want to see the end of the world!?" Dean yelled. Dean stepped up close to the fire, getting in Gabrielle's face. "The world will be_ over _if this happens." Dean said threateningly.

"I want it to be OVER." Gabrielle returned to her previous sitting position, "I have to sit back and watch my brothers _kill each other_, thanks to you two! Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins!" Sam watched as she rested her head in her hands, hearing her mutter something close to, "I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that." Sam stepped up to the fire, occupying Dean's previous spot. "We can stop it, there has to be some way."

Gabrielle chuckled in a dark manner, lifting her head to grin sarcastically, "Oh, man. You do _not _know my family. What you guys call the Apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner!" Gabrielle stood up, brushing off her legs, "That's why there's no stopping this. Because this isn't about a _war_," She sneered at the word, "It's about two brothers who loved each other, and betrayed each other! You think you'd be able to relate!" Gabrielle laughed, pointing to each of them.

Sam's brows furrowed, "What're you talkin' about?" He backed up to stand up next to Dean, both of them crossing their arms. Gabrielle looked from Dean to Sam again before whistling,

"You sorry sonsabitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it," She grinned, shaking her head quietly, "Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father," She motioned to Dean, "and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan." Sam stiffened at the comparison, "You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny. It was _always _you. As it is in Heaven," Gabrielle raised her arms to the ceiling and brought them down slowly to point to each of them, "So it must be on Earth! One brother has to kill the other."

"So what the hell are you saying?" Dean knew what she was saying. If they were to accept Lucifer and Michael's roles, one of them would die. From the way everyone was saying, Sam as Lucifer would die.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you?" Gabrielle looked bewildered at them not figuring it out, "Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here," She motioned to the warehouse but the boys knew she meant Earth, "We knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

Dean shook his head roughly, glaring at the girl, "No. That's not gonna happen." If Dean said no to Michael and Sam to Lucifer, all would be fine. Gabrielle shrugged and frowned a little bit,

"I'm sorry, but it is. Man, I _wish _this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow; but this is real and it's gonna end blood for all of us," She shrugged at the boys, "That's just how it's gotta be. You might as well accept it."

Gabrielle shrugged before becoming silent. The boys had thoughtful looks on their faces, leading her to believe she wasn't going to get a reply any time soon, "Soooo, now what? Stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

Dean snapped out of his trance, going back to glaring at the girl, "First, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you're stashing him." Gabrielle crooked her head as she knew Castiel did, raising an eyebrow,

"Oh, am I?" Dean growled under his breath, glaring at the defiant Archangel,

"Yeah. Or we're going to _dunk _you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves a nice and toasty Archangel." Dean lifted a small vase with a cork plugging the top from his back pocket, "Don't tempt me." Gabrielle raise her right hand, snapping her fingers with a glare. "Cas, you okay?"

Castiel jerkily nodded, glaring at the Archangel, "I am fine. Hello, Gabrielle." Castiel stood behind Dean, keeping his distance against the stronger Angel.

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going?" Gabrielle's eyes looked dead when she asked, almost glassy, "Let me guess; awful?" The comment was most likely meant to be sarcastic and funny but it sounded pitiful and sad when she said it.

"Okay, that's it, we're outta here. C'mon, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes, pocketing the holy oil again. The three men started towards the door as the girl grew more panicked.

"Uh..Okay. Hey, guys? So, so what?" Gabrielle twitched, her right hand coming up to run nervously through her hair, a trait that the spirit carried throughout all her vessels, "You're just gonna- gonna leave me here forever?" Her brows furrowed in worry.

"No. We're not; because we don't _screw _with people the way you do." Dean pointed angrily towards the Archangel who listened with rapt attention, "And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers, or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about _you _being too afraid to stand up to your family!"

All was silent for a few moments as Gabrielle whispered in her mind, _I know but you don't know what they'll do if I speak out. I would be cast out. _Dean turned around, smashed the case around the fire extinguishing lever and pulled. He was about to leave the warehouse, followed by Sam and Cas when he turned around again. Dean looked Gabrielle straight in the eyes, glaring and yelled, "Don't say I never did anything for you!"

The men left as the young teenager waited for the fire to go out, allowing her to escape and rethink her position in the upcoming Apocalypse. _Nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family._


End file.
